


The Talent Show

by justkimberley



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cyrus can sing, Cyrus is a nervous boy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, TJ is smitten, Talent Shows, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkimberley/pseuds/justkimberley
Summary: When Buffy gets sick, Cyrus decides to perform in the talent show on his own. He feels pretty anxious about doing it, but thankfully he's got his friends and family to support him, no matter what. TJ wants to show Cyrus how much he cares about him, and supporting Cyrus in the talent show seems to be the best way to do it.





	The Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of my second fanfic getting 1500 hits (Oh. My. Gosh.) take this! (Also,,, I am not actually basing when I drop fanfics on when I get a certain number of hits,,, it just happens that every time I get around to finishing one, my hits are at a pretty big milestone!) Thank you to everyone who read, kudos, and/or commented on my previous fics, it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this 5k monstrosity.

            “What do you mean you’re sick!?” Cyrus exclaimed wide eyed, feeling his anxiety build up in his chest.

            Buffy raised her eyebrow, giving him an unimpressed face as they continued walking down the hall towards their classes.

            “Okay, I know what you mean by ‘you’re sick’, but this is terrible timing! You and I were supposed to sing a duet in the talent show together. A duet means two people! Not to mention the talent show is tomorrow night and we’ve only practiced once! Even if you are better in time for the talent show, we still won’t have practiced enough!” Cyrus rushed out, “Do you think you’ll feel better before the talent show?” Cyrus added hopefully, looking at Buffy.

            “Cy-rus,” Buffy said indignantly as her voice cracked, “I don’t think I’ll be able to sing well until next week. If I forced myself to perform, I would butcher our chances to win. And I would probably hurt my throat,” she reasoned in a loud whisper (the only way she could speak without it hurting).

            Cyrus looked down at his shoes as they neared their classrooms, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I was just looking forward to performing together,”

            “I know. I was too, but you should still do the talent show. You are the one who really wanted to do it. Not that I didn’t, but the talent show was your project. The school deserves to learn what an amazing voice Cyrus Goodman has got,” Buffy said encouragingly, even as her voice squeaked on a few of the words.

            “If I do it, will you still come watch me?” Cyrus asked hesitantly.

            “Of course! It will be me, the rest of the gang, and your parents, all there to support you just like you support us at our games,” They paused as they reached the wall between their classrooms.

            “Okay, I’m going to do it. I’ve wanted to do something like this my entire life, and there’s no time like the present. I can do this,” Cyrus said, mostly to psych himself up.

            “That’s the spirit, now keep that up until tomorrow night, and we’ll have an official Jefferson Talent Show champion in the Good Hair Crew,” Buffy said trying to be inspiring, but the voice cracks really took away the effect.

            “I don’t know about champion, but thanks Buffy,” Cyrus said smiling to himself as the bell rang, “See you later!” He waved and walked into class, thinking about what song he would do now that he was a solo act.

* * *

 

            Cyrus was starting to feel anxious again as he walked towards his friends at the lunch table. He set his tray down, and sat quietly, tapping his fingers on the table while he listened to them talk. Marty was attempting to tell a story while Buffy tried to stop him from talking by covering his mouth with her hands because she couldn’t talk over him. He just grabbed her wrists, held them away from his face, and continued on with his story. He was telling the story of their first date, when Buffy had gotten flustered after Marty called her beautiful and had knocked over a glass of water. Andi and Jonah were watching their mid-meal entertainment, trying to contain their laughter, and Cyrus just watched. Even though it was entertaining, he was just feeling nervous about doing the talent show by himself.

            Here’s the thing. Cyrus had performed in front of people before. When he was younger, he took voice lessons and they had concerts, usually at retirement homes. The old ladies would always come up to him afterward and tell him how talented he was, saying that he should never stop, so he knew that he could sing. But there was a major difference between these concerts and the talent show: he never knew anyone at the concerts (other than his parents and teacher). Nothing that happened at his concerts would follow him to school. Performing in the talent show would, however, definitely follow him to school. That’s why he had wanted to do it with Buffy.

            It would be much easier to perform if it wasn’t just him. But now, Buffy was sick and couldn’t join him. But Cyrus wanted to be in the talent show so badly. He was tired of just sitting in the background, being the one that people assumed did nothing. He wanted to be noticed, even if it was only for a night. So, Cyrus had decided to do it, even without Buffy. But making that decision didn’t stop him from feeling anxious. Just as Cyrus was about to spiral into thoughts about all the ways his performance could go wrong, TJ placed his tray down beside Cyrus’, tapping Cyrus’ shoulder as he sat down. Cyrus blushed at the contact.  “Hey Underdog, what are you thinking about? You look perplexed,”

            “I’m uhh, just feeling a little anxious I guess,” Cyrus said, glancing at TJ to see that TJ was already looking at him.

            “What are you feeling anxious about,” TJ asked, looking concerned, “I thought you didn’t have any tests today?”

            “I don’t. I’m nervous about the talent show,” Cyrus said and then looked down at his lunch, “Buffy’s sick, but I still want to do it, so I’m doing it on my own,”

            TJ surprised Cyrus by grabbing one of his hands causing Cyrus to look up at TJ, “You are going to do great, Cyrus. _And_ I’ll be right there in the audience cheering you on,” TJ said sincerely, holding eye contact.

            Cyrus blushed. He had a big crush on TJ and TJ had a habit of doing things that made Cyrus believe, even just for a second, that he might like Cyrus back. The problem was, it was highly unlikely that TJ would like him in that way, so he shoved those feelings down where he could control them. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, it’s not that big of a deal,” Cyrus said. He didn’t want to be a burden on his friends.

            “Underdog, you have been talking about doing this talent show ever since you _didn’t_ enter last year. This _is_ a big deal to you, and I _want_ to be there to support you,” TJ said.

            Cyrus couldn’t help but smile as TJ said that, “Thanks, that makes me feel better,”

            “I always aim to please,” TJ shrugged, squeezing Cyrus’ hand once more before letting it go and turning to eat his food.

            Cyrus, who now had an appetite, also started eating his lunch. Marty finished telling the story (that they had all heard before, so what was the big deal?) and the group turned their attention to Cyrus. “What time’s the Talent Show Cyrus? I want to make sure we get good seats,” Andi asked.

            “7:00, but the doors open at 6:30. I’m not sure if I’ll get to see you guys before I go on stage though,” Cyrus replied. He would have to check in and get his stuff ready when he got to the school.

            “So, what are you going to sing now that Buffy’s broken?” Marty asked as Buffy gently hit his shoulder indignantly.

            “I. . . still haven’t decided yet. It’ll probably be one of the songs I learned when I first got my ukulele. I have those songs memorized now, so it would be the least stressful way to do this,” Cyrus said slowly. He had narrowed it down to a few songs, but he still hadn’t picked one.

            “Please, not Riptide Cyrus. . . I love you, and you are great at singing, but I’m so bored of hearing that song. It’s like when Jonah learned Wonderwall on guitar,” Andi said.

            Jonah made a face as she said that, “Okay, rude,”

            Cyrus laughed, “I wasn’t planning on Riptide, I feel like it’s been done to death. But now that I know you don’t _want_ me to sing it. . . I might do it just to annoy you,” Cyrus joked, Andi’s eyes grew wide (fear or surprise, who knows), “I’m just kidding Andi, I’m not going to do Riptide,” Andi let out a relieved sigh.

            “But I like Riptide. . .” TJ interjected. Cyrus figured it was just to see Andi and Buffy’s reactions, which were, by the way, hilarious. It looked like they had just smelled someone’s gym shoes.

            “I like it too,” Cyrus laughed, “But there’s another song that I want to sing,” Cyrus said, he had picked one while they were having this conversation.

            “So, you have decided?” Buffy croaked out quietly, looking intrigued.

            “Yeah, but I’m not going to tell you guys. I want it to be a surprise!” Cyrus said laughing as the table collectively groaned. They were not known for their patience.

            “I’m sure whatever song Cyrus picks will be great. Even if we don’t get to know what it is beforehand,” Jonah said to placate the group.

            “Thank you, Jonah,” Cyrus grinned at them before they fell into their regular groove, telling stories about their day. They spent the rest of lunch talking, eating, and complaining about teachers as usual.

* * *

 

            At home that night, Cyrus practiced his song. He wanted to make sure he knew the chords and lyrics inside and out. Some people might call this obsessive, but Cyrus just liked to be prepared. After he was sure that he would give his best performance ever, he set out the clothes that he was going to wear at the show, finished his homework, and got ready for bed. Cyrus was scrolling through his phone, not quite ready to sleep yet when he got a text.

 **TJ:** Goodnight Underdog, sleep well. You’ll do great tomorrow

            Cyrus blushed at the thought that _TJ_ thought about _him_ before he went to bed.

 **Cyrus:** Goodnight TJ, I hope you sleep well too!

            Cyrus sent the text and went to sleep with butterflies, that were surprisingly unrelated to the talent show, in his stomach.

            When Cyrus woke up the next morning he felt surprisingly refreshed. He had a good dream, he got his required amount of sleep, and he was ready to face the day. He looked at his ukulele, sitting with his performance clothes and it filled him with determination. He could do this, he would make it through the day, and he would have fun doing it.

* * *

 

            TJ woke up to the sound of his alarm and groaned in frustration. He had been having such a wonderful dream. He dreamed that Cyrus had won the talent show, and that he had the courage to run up to Cyrus and kiss him in congratulations. TJ burrowed his head in his pillow to relish in his dream for a few more minutes when his second alarm went off, so he hopped out of bed.

            While TJ got ready for school all he could think about was how excited he was to watch Cyrus in the talent show. TJ had actually heard Cyrus singing quietly at his house once and, in TJ’s opinion, Cyrus had the most beautiful voice in the entire world. He had been trying to catch Cyrus doing actual singing ever since, but every time Cyrus noticed someone was listening, he would either stop singing or start goofing around – which frustrated TJ to no end. But, tonight? Tonight, TJ would record Cyrus’ performance so he could listen to Cyrus’ beautiful voice whenever he wanted to.

            When TJ reached the school, he immediately went to find Cyrus. He wanted to make sure that Cyrus wasn’t getting too anxious about the talent show. Cyrus got wrapped up in his head sometimes, and TJ just wanted to be as supportive to Cyrus as Cyrus was to him. TJ finally reached Cyrus’ locker, “Hey Underdog!”

            “Hey TJ!” Cyrus replied distractedly while sorting out his books for the day.

            “You excited for the talent show tonight?” TJ asked cheerfully, watching Cyrus’ face making sure that Cyrus was not hiding his true feelings about tonight. Over their many years of friendship, TJ had gotten very good at reading Cyrus’ facial expressions.

            A large smile immediately grew on Cyrus’ face and TJ knew that Cyrus wasn’t too worried about it, “I am so excited! I am very prepared. I rehearsed my song last night and I think that I’ve got it perfect. I am officially ready for soundcheck after school,” Cyrus said, practically vibrating.

            “Do _I_ get to know what your song is before tonight?” TJ asked in a tone that he hoped wasn’t too flirty.

            “Nope! You get to wait, just like everybody else!” Cyrus said, laughing as he turned to start walking down the hallway.

            “Rude,” TJ said jokingly. They continued walking down the hallway talking about a documentary that Cyrus wanted to see when TJ realized he had to leave, “I’ve got a test in math today, so I’ve got to head there early. I’ll see you at lunch?” TJ asked hopefully. Seeing Cyrus at lunch was the best part of his day. Cyrus just made his day better.

            “I’ve actually got to meet with my group for English class during lunch today, but I’ll see you for sure at the talent show, okay?” Cyrus said, apologetically.

            TJ felt his heart sink at the idea of not getting to see Cyrus for such a long period of time, but then he realized that he could actually use that to his advantage tonight, “Okay, definitely, I’ll see you at the talent show. Have a good day, and good luck!” TJ said turning away from Cyrus while still looking at him.

            “Thanks TJ, good luck with your math test, I know you’ll do great!” Cyrus said, also turning.

            “Thanks Cyrus, bye,” TJ said as they started walking away from each other.

            “Bye TJ,” Cyrus replied as they walked away. Not even two seconds into walking away, TJ turned to look back at Cyrus, only to meet Cyrus’ beautiful brown eyes. They smiled at each other before turning around again and heading to their classes.

* * *

 

            At lunch TJ joined Marty, Buffy, Jonah, and Andi at their usual table. TJ was happy that he finally had a group of friends as supportive them. It had taken a while to get them, but he was happy that he had them now. “Guys, I think that we should make signs to cheer for Cyrus tonight,” TJ said as he sat down.

            Andi and Buffy’s faces lit up, “That is such a good idea TJ! I can’t believe we didn’t think of it sooner. Cyrus always brings signs to support us. It’s high time we returned the favour,” Andi said, grinning.

            “Yeah! Cy-guy should get the chance to have his own number one fans for once,” Jonah said. Marty and Buffy nodded in agreement.

            TJ was glad that his friends thought Cyrus deserved some recognition too, “Awesome, we should make them after school, he has soundcheck then, so we don’t have to worry about spoiling the surprise,” TJ said, jumping into ‘planning mode’ as Cyrus called it.

            “You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Buffy croaked, giving TJ a knowing look.

            TJ blushed. He was pretty sure that the entire group was aware of his crush, even though he hadn’t told them, “I just think that Cyrus deserves to see how many people care about him,” TJ mumbled quietly looking down at his lunch with bright red cheeks.

            “I think it’s sweet!” Andi said.

            TJ blushed even harder at that and changed the topic. They continued talking for the rest of lunch until the bell rang. “Okay so, we’ll meet out front after school to make posters for Cyrus? Can we use the Andi Shack?” TJ asked looking to Andi.

            “Yep, we are all clear for Andi Shack usage,” Andi replied.

            “Okay, we will meet at the front doors and then walk to the Andi Shack,” Everyone agreed that this sounded like a good plan and headed on their way.

* * *

 

            Cyrus entered the auditorium after school, ukulele in hand, and looked at all the other people that he would be performing with. Now he really wished that Buffy was here with him. Seeing all the people that he would be against made the whole thing more real. Cyrus found a spot to sit and focused on his breathing while checking the tuning of his ukulele as he waited for soundcheck to start.

            After what felt like an eternity, the MC’s and the tech people showed up and they got everything figured out. They finished at 4:30, so Cyrus rushed home to eat and get ready for the show so he could be there on time.

* * *

 

            TJ walked into the school at 6:30 holding the sign he made for Cyrus and a bouquet of flowers. He had bought the Cyrus’ favourite flowers because he knew that flowers were a common gift to give after a performance, and he wanted Cyrus to feel special. TJ put the flowers into his locker, he wanted them to be a surprise, and headed to find his friends. TJ finally saw them talking to Cyrus’ parents and showing them their signs. Marty and Buffy had a sign that said, ‘Cyrus Goodman Owns Our Hearts’, Andi and Jonah’s sign said, ‘Goodman for the Win’, and TJ’s said, ‘Cyrus? More like Cy-yes’. None of their signs were Cyrus quality signs, but they thought they’d done a good job.

            Finally, the auditorium doors opened so they walked in and found their seats, sitting in the center of the auditorium because it was the perfect viewing spot. All they had to do now was wait for the show to start.

* * *

 

            Before the show started, Cyrus went out into the auditorium to see if he could find his friends before he had to be backstage. He was starting to feel some stage fright kicking in, and he just wanted to talk to them once more before the show started. He walked out of the side door at the front and scanned the audience, immediately spotting his friends and family holding their signs for him. He felt happy tears start forming but immediately stopped himself from crying, it would mess with his voice, and he ran up to them. “I can’t believe you guys made signs! I was starting to feel nervous. . . but now I just feel loved,”

            TJ was the first person to answer, “Of course Underdog, we wanted to support you like you support us!”

            Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up, “Seriously, this means so much to me guys. I’m so glad that you are all here,” Cyrus said.

            Cyrus got a chorus of no problems and it was nothings in return.

            “Well, I’ve got to go backstage now, but I’ll see you guys at intermission okay?” Cyrus said, feeling much more prepared to face the talent show, knowing that his friends had his back, no matter what.

            “Yep, definitely!” Andi replied as everyone else nodded.

            With that, Cyrus headed to his seat backstage, holding his ukulele close to him, practicing the chords and going over lyrics in his head. When the MC’s came on stage and started the show, his nerves grew. Cyrus just kept practicing and focusing on his breathing as the acts went before him in succession. Cyrus learned about fifteen minutes into the show that he was the last act before the intermission. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it, so he just kept breathing and practicing while he watched the other acts. Finally, after about half an hour, he heard his introduction and his name, so he made his way on stage.

            When he reached the chair that was set up for him, he made sure the mics were lined up properly, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “As you heard, my name is Cyrus Goodman, and I’ll be singing ‘When I was Your Man’ by Bruno Mars. I hope you enjoy,” Cyrus took another deep breath and started the strumming pattern, launching himself entirely into the song, performing on auto pilot, and getting lost in the lyrics.

* * *

 

            The acts before Cyrus were of varying quality. Some of them were pretty good, some of them were good but boring, and some of them were terrible. TJ wondered how people could be so unaware of how untalented they were. He felt bad for thinking it, but seriously, how do you not realize that you are singing in a different key than your guitar is playing in? After what felt like an eternity, the MC’s announced Cyrus’ name. TJ immediately set his phone up to record as Cyrus walked out and sat down.

            “As you heard, my name is Cyrus Goodman, and I’ll be singing ‘When I was Your Man’ by Bruno Mars. I hope you enjoy,” TJ saw Cyrus take a deep breath, and watched as he started strumming his ukulele. The second Cyrus started playing, TJ was transfixed, and he knew that the second Cyrus started singing, he would be gone.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now,  
Our song’s on the radio but it don’t sound the same,_

            Cyrus started singing softly, but his voice was ringing clearly through the speakers, and TJ was right, he was a goner. The emotion that Cyrus was channelling through his voice was so moving that all TJ could think was, _who hurt you_ , as Cyrus kept singing.

 _I should’ve bought you flowers, and held your hand,_  
_Should’ve gave you all my hours, when I had the chance,_  
_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance,_  
_Now my baby’s dancing, but he’s dancing with another man,_

            Cyrus sang powerfully through the chorus, and TJ could tell that he was feeling comfortable now. TJ felt a jolt of electricity travel through him when he realized that Cyrus had changed the pronoun of ‘his baby’. TJ knew Cyrus was gay, but he had never thought Cyrus would publicly announce it to the school. Maybe it was a small change that not many people would pick up on, but Cyrus was still saying it to the school. TJ couldn’t help but think that maybe he could let the school know he was gay too, and then him and Cyrus could be boyfriends. TJ blushed at that thought and forced himself to fix his attention back on Cyrus, not wanting to miss a second. Cyrus’ voice held so much emotion as he performed that by the time Cyrus reached the bridge, TJ could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

 _And though it hurts, I’ll be the first to say,_  
_I was wrong. Oh, I know that it’s much too late,_  
_To try to apologize for my mistakes, but I just want you to know,_

            By the time Cyrus finished the bridge and headed into the last chorus, TJ’s tears had slowly started falling. Cyrus had portrayed those intense feelings of regret so realistically that TJ could feel them himself. When Cyrus strummed out the last chords, the audience went absolutely berserk. The cheers and whistles were deafening, and TJ knew for a fact that Cyrus was the best act that they had seen all night. Cyrus bowed and walked to the front of the stage to listen to the judges’ (teachers’) remarks before exiting to backstage as intermission was called.

* * *

 

            As Cyrus strummed out the last chords, he felt himself relax. He had played all the way through the song exactly how he had practiced. He had given the best performance that he could have, maybe that he ever had, and the audience seemed to agree as they erupted into deafening cheers. Cyrus looked in the crowd to see his friends holding their signs up at the back of the auditorium, he could just make them out through the stage lights and he smiled. He bowed and moved to the front of the stage, listening to the judges’ comments before exiting, really hoping that someone had been recording because he didn’t remember anything that had just happened.

            Cyrus put his ukulele with his coat in the warm-up area and then started walking down the hallway to where he could see his friends and parents chatting. On his way there, he was stopped by at least three people who all said things along the lines of ‘I didn’t know you could sing Cyrus, good job!’ which Cyrus had to admit was very validating. He finally reached his friends and parents after wading through the crowded hallway. They all turned to look at him and TJ was the first to act, grabbing Cyrus and pulling him into a tight hug. “That was amazing Underdog! You were the best act in the show,”

            Cyrus blushed as he hugged TJ back, “Thank you! It’s not over yet, so we can’t know that for sure. . . but I feel really good about it. Did anyone record what happened up there? Because I don’t remember,” At least three hands shot up, Cyrus was happy that they had recorded him, he never wanted to forget this night. The lights flickered in the hallway, so the group headed back into the auditorium to their seats, Cyrus joining them this time. More acts performed, some good, some okay, some terrible, and finally the talent part of the talent show was over.

            “Can we get all of the participants from tonight on the stage so that we can announce the winners?” The MC’s asked. Cyrus made his way on stage, his friends cheering as he went.

            As Cyrus stood on the stage while the judges made their final decisions, he found himself thinking that no matter what the outcome was, he was glad that he had participated. The judges finally finished deliberating and handed the MC’s an envelope. Third place was a group of friends that had sang together, second place was a dancer who Cyrus had found very interesting to watch, even from backstage. And finally, it was time for them to announce the first-place winner. Cyrus took a deep breath to remind himself that he didn’t care what the outcome was.

            “And the first-place winner, who gets one hundred dollars to Shadyside Mall is…” Cyrus felt the audience and performers collectively hold their breath, “Cyrus Goodman!”

            Cyrus could barely hear the blood rushing through his ears over the raucous cheers of the audience. He felt like he was in slow motion as he realized that he, Cyrus Goodman, had won the talent show. When Cyrus registered what had happened, he moved forward to accept his prize from the MC’s and beamed out at the audience. He couldn’t believe that he had won. Soon after, the curtains closed, and the show was over. Cyrus took his time grabbing his ukulele and coat from the waiting area, hoping to lower his heart rate. When he had his stuff, he headed down the hallway to where his friends and family were waiting. When he reached them, he was immediately pulled into a group hug by the lot of them and they all congratulated him. “We’re so proud of you Cyrus,” his parents said, “We’ll leave you to celebrate with your friends, don’t stay out too late though, you do have school tomorrow,” his mom told him as all four of his parents walked away, proud smiles on their faces.

            Cyrus then noticed that TJ had not hugged him, but was standing with his arms behind his back, “What do you have there?” Cyrus asked flirtatiously. He was feeling confident, he had just won the talent show, and he felt like he could do anything. Cyrus felt satisfaction as TJ blushed and slowly moved his arms out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of Cyrus’ favourite flowers. When he saw the bouquet, Cyrus, overwhelmed with emotion, lurched forward hugging TJ as tightly as possible, careful not to hit him with the ukulele by accident, “Thank you so much TJ,” Cyrus said quietly into TJ’s shoulder.

            “Anything for you Underdog,” TJ replied lowly, right by Cyrus’ ear. Cyrus pulled away slightly, so he could see TJ’s face, and flushed at their proximity.

            “So. . . since you bought me flowers, can I hold your hand?” Cyrus asked. That was probably the dumbest way in recorded history that anyone had ever asked someone out, but Cyrus couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. Seeing TJ’s face turn red as Cyrus had said it, soothed any worries he had about asking TJ out.

            “Only if I get to give you all my hours,” TJ smiled leaning his forehead on Cyrus’, pulling Cyrus a little closer to him.

            “Sounds like a good deal to me,” Cyrus replied, slowly bringing their lips together in a short, but sweet, kiss. Cyrus pulled away and stared into TJ’s eyes, smiling.

            Buffy coughed, effectively breaking the moment, “Excuse me? Cyrus you have more fans than just TJ,” Buffy’s voice squeaked in an amused tone. Cyrus blushed and turned away from TJ, but TJ’s arms remained around his waist.

            “Sorry. . . Thank you guys so much for coming and supporting me. It means so much to me,” Cyrus said sheepishly, while TJ rested his head on Cyrus’ shoulder.

            “Cyrus, we would do anything for you! Of course we _came_ ,” Andi said, while the others nodded.

            “And you two have finally gotten together, so I won’t have to watch you pine after each other any more,” Buffy smiled as she said it, her voice still squeaking.

            “It’s not like you and Marty were any better before you got together,” Jonah smirked.

            Buffy looked taken aback by this statement, but Marty shrugged, “Eh, he’s right,”

            “The difference is that Cyrus and I will be way cuter than you now that we’re together,” TJ interjected, grabbing Cyrus’ hands as he remained wrapped around Cyrus.

            “Debatable,” Marty said smugly.

            “Is that a challenge?” TJ asked, lifting his head slightly off of Cyrus’ shoulder to look Marty in the eyes.

            “Oh, you know it is,” Buffy replied squeakily, standing up straighter.

            “Oh, you are so on,” Cyrus said, smiling wide and pulling TJ’s arms tighter around him. Cyrus felt more content than he ever had before; he had won the talent show and he had gotten his man, what could be better?

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was inspired by a post I saw by tyrusmuff1n on tumblr and the plot is inspired by the time that I entered my school talent show! Also,,, I love Riptide, so please don't think I'm hating on it (it's literally the song I performed in my school talent show). Thank you for reading. If you want to comment, please do! I live for comments,,,
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr if you want, its the same as it is on here ( justkimberley ). I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
